yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Get Your Game On!
es el tema musical de para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX en la versión de 4Kids Entertainment, realizado por Matthew Drdek, Siegler Jake y Walker Alex. Una versión acortada también se utiliza como durante los créditos finales. Las secuencias de vídeo usadas corresponden a escenas tomadas del primer tema de apertura original japonés Kaisei Josho Hareruya, (eyecatch) que incluía la serie anime en su versión original y otras de los episodios correspondientes a la primera temporada y de la actual temporada en curso en el caso de las subsecuentes versiones. Vídeo Temporada 1 = thumb|center|600 px |-| Temporada 2 = center|600px |-|Temporada 3= thumb|center|600 px |-|Temporada 3 - versión 2= thumb|center|600 px Letra Inglés= Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard, Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard. Well back at class, they never taught us this, Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss. Tough times, hard climbs, We'll take 'em on together. Right now, let's go! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation neXt! Game on, get your game on, Come on ya better play your cards right. Game on, get your game on, We'll make the grade and win this fight. (solo de guitarra) We'll make the grade somehow. Yes! Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Game on, get your game on, Come on ya better play your cards right. Come on and get your game on! |-|Español (traducción)= Relajándose con la pandilla en el patio de la escuela encontrarse con problemas, nunca parecía demasiado difícil. Bien en las clases, nunca nos enseñaron esto hay algunas cosas tienen que aprenderse, acertar o fallar. Momentos difíciles, ascensos difíciles, vamos a superarlos juntos. ¡Justo ahora, vamos! ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, siguiente generación! Enciende el juego, enciende tu juego, Vamos sera mejor que juegues bien tus cartas Enciende el juego, enciende tu juego, tendremos éxito y ganaremos esta pelea. (solo de guitarra) De alguna manera tendremos éxito. ¡Si! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Enciende el juego, enciende tu juego Vamos sera mejor que juegues bien tus cartas ¡Vamos enciende tu juego! Personajes presentes Temporada 1 = :Por orden de aparición * Judai Yuki/Jaden Yuki * Sho Marufuji/Syrus Truesdale * Daichi Misawa/Bastion Misawa * Gayato Maeda/Chumley Huffington * Chronos de Mecidi/Dr. Vellian Crowler * Tome/Dorothy * Ryo Marufuji/Zane Truesdale * Azuka Tenjoin/Alexis Rhodes * Jun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton * Daitokuji sensei/Profesor Lyman Banner * Faraón |-|Temporada 2 = :Por orden de aparición * Judai Yuki/Jaden Yuki * Sho Marufuji/Syrus Truesdale * Daichi Misawa/Bastion Misawa * Chronos de Mecidi/Dr. Vellian Crowler * Jun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton * Edo Phoenix/Aster Phoenix * Azuka Tenjoin/Alexis Rhodes * Tirano Kenzan/Tyranno Hassleberry * Ryo Marufuji/Zane Truesdale * Napoleon/Jean-Louis Bonaparte |-|Temporada 3 = :Por orden de aparición * Judai Yuki/Jaden Yuki * Sho Marufuji/Syrus Truesdale * Jun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton * Tirano Kenzan/Tyranno Hassleberry * Johan Andersen/Jesse Anderson * Jim Cocodrilo Cook * Austin O'Brien/Axel Brodie * Chronos de Mecidi/Dr. Vellian Crowler * Trio Ojama * Profesor Cobra/Profesor Thelonious Viper * Azuka Tenjoin/Alexis Rhodes * Amon Garam/Adrián Gecko * Napoleon/Jean-Louis Bonaparte * Edo Phoenix/Aster Phoenix |-|Temporada 3 - versión 2 = :Por orden de aparición * Judai Yuki/Jaden Yuki * Sho Marufuji/Syrus Truesdale * Jun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton * Tirano Kenzan/Tyranno Hassleberry * Johan Andersen/Jesse Anderson * Jim Cocodrilo Cook * Austin O'Brien/Axel Brodie * Chronos de Mecidi/Dr. Vellian Crowler * Trio Ojama * Haou/El Rey Supremo * Yubel * Azuka Tenjoin/Alexis Rhodes * Amon Garam/Adrián Gecko * Edo Phoenix/Aster Phoenix * Zure, Caballero del Mundo Oscuro Monstruos de Duelo Temporada 1 = :Por orden de aparición * HÉROE Elemental Avian * HÉROE Elemental Burstinatrix * HÉROE Elemental Clayman * HÉROE Elemental Bubbleman * HÉROE Elemental Sparkman * HÉROE Elemental de la Llama Wingman * Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo * Dragón de Fuego * Dragón de Agua * Dragón Ciber Final * Patinadora de la Hoja * Ciber Estrella * Ciber Patinadora * Reina Archidemonio Encarcelada * HÉROE Elemental Wildheart * Paladín de Dragón Blanco * Zombi Lobo * Hydrogeddon * HÉROE Elemental Bladedge * Espadachina Amazoness * Ciber Dragón |-|Temporada 2 = :Por orden de aparición * HÉROE Elemental de la Llama Wingman * HÉROE Elemental Clayman * Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo * HÉROE Elemental Bubbleman * HÉROE Elemental Sparkman * HÉROE Elemental Avian * HÉROE Elemental Burstinatrix * Dragón de Fuego * Dragón de Agua * Dragón Ciber Final * Patinadora de la Hoja * Ciber Estrella * Ciber Patinadora * Ciber Ángel Dakini * Guerrero Pantera * Ultimate Tyranno * Archlord Zerato * Dragón Armado LV7 * Gilford la Leyenda * Ciber Ángel Benten * Hada Espinosa |-|Temporada 3 - versión 1 & 2 = :Por orden de aparición * HÉROE Elemental Neos * HÉROE Elemental Neos Grande * HÉROE Elemental Flare Neos * HÉROE Elemental Neos del Aire * HÉROE Elemental Neos Brillante * HÉROE Elemental Aqua Neos * HÉROE Elemental Dark Neos * Emperador de la Llama Infernal * Paleozoic Fossil Dragon - Skullgeoth * HÉROE Elemental Burstinatrix * HÉROE Elemental Avian * HÉROE Elemental Clayman * HÉROE Elemental Bubbleman * Colibrí Aéreo Neo Espacial * Pantera Oscura Neo Espacial * Delfín Aqua Neo Espacial * Musgo Refulgente Neo Espacial * Escarabajo Brillante Neo Espacial * Gran Topo Neo Espacial * Patinadora de la Hoja * Ciber Estrella * Ciber Patinadora * Fossil Dragon Skullgar * Driceratops Oscuro * ??? * Sacerdote de Asura * Infernal Blasthound * HÉROE Elemental Plasma Vice * Cloudian - Nimbusman * Bestia de Cristal Tigre Topacio * X-Cabeza Cañón * Dragón del Espejismo * HÉROE Elemental Mariner * Behemoth de Dos Cabezas * Vennominon, Rey de las Serpientes Venenosas * HÉROE Elemental Wildedge * HÉROE Elemental Darkbright Curiosidades * En la versión de 4Kids Entertainment del episodio 35, Jaden Yuki canta este tema musical mientras camina siguiendo a Chazz Princeton a través del bosque. en:Get Your Game On! (song) Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Banda Sonora